It Might Be Her
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: [oneshot songfic KakaOC] Kakashi has been seeing things all day. He sees a beautiful kunoichi about the places he goes. Suddenly, he actually sees her in person...rated T for safety


**It Might Be Her**

**A/N:** This a songfic with Erik Santos' "It Might Be You". You probably never heard it before, because this song comes from the Philippines. Since the song is in English, you can definitely understand it and download it off of LimeWire or something. Anyway, this is a Kakashi/OC story…so the character I created is mine, but I **do not** own Naruto or "It Might Be You".

_Time, I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life  
Lying on the sand watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there could be  
Someone waiting home for me  
Something's telling me it might be you all of my life _

Kakashi was sitting on a hill, trying to read Make Out Paradise. For once, he didn't actually feel like reading. He put the book away, and laid back to stare at the sky. He knew he was lonely. He had nobody to be with. Besides his pupils, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, he had nobody else to be with. Asuma was too much of a smoker, and Kurenai's probably smitten with him. Kakashi suddenly saw a figure in the clouds. It was an image of a woman he had seen before, but never saw her in a very long time. She was very beautiful. Her hair fell to her shoulders, and her eyes took his breath away. He had seen her before, but he could never remember when and where.

Of course, it was an image in the clouds. He was probably just seeing things. He knew this wasn't real. He stood up, and the cool breeze moved his silver hair. He then walked over to the site where he was supposed to meet his team.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE??!?!?!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh…I got lost on the path of life and love…" Kakashi replied in a depressed, monotonous tone.

"Wha…?" Naruto confusedly said to himself.

"Come on. We don't want to be late for our mission." Kakashi then lead the way to the site of where citizens of Konoha need assistance from ninja.

_Looking back as lovers go walking past all of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place would I recognize the face _

The team was walking down a straight, forest-like path, when Kakashi suddenly saw a figure in the trees. It was a girl, all right. She looked liked the image in the clouds that he saw earlier, except, it was a more clearer image. Her hair that fell to her shoulders was colored a jet, wavy black. Her eyes were a walnut brown color, and her outfit was a simple one. She wore the green flak jacket, and beneath it was a black tank top. She also wore a dark, navy blue skirt that went to her knees. Her ninja leaf headband was worn around her forehead, but one characteristic she had was almost similar to Kakashi's. She wore a dark blue mask around her face, covering her nose and lips. The only thing that could be seen was her two eyes. Kakashi stared at her as the four of them walked by.

"Hey, sensei?" Sakura interrupted. "Are you all right? Your eyes are wandering somewhere but the road."

"No…I'm fine," Kakashi calmly but nervously replied. He turned back to where that beautiful kunoichi was standing, but she was again, gone. He sighed in disappointment. 

Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you  
So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And there's so much love to make

The four ninja arrived at a bridge, where they took a break. They all sat down on the side of the bridge, where they ate lunch. Kakashi, being a quick eater, already finished his lunch and watched the clouds again. He didn't see the kunoichi he saw before, so he stood up and leaned on the bridge. He stared at his reflection for a while, when he suddenly saw her again, next to him. He gasped, and looked right next to him. She wasn't there. He sighed again, saying to himself, "I'm just probably seeing things." 

I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life

I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before  
Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you all of my life  
I've been waiting for  
All of my life

The three genin finished their lunches, and they all continued their journey to a small town outside the main village in Konoha. They all arrived at a small house. Sasuke did the knocking and a woman opened the door. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes were colored walnut brown. She wore a green flak jacket and a black tank top, and a skirt that went to her knees. She also wore a mask around her face. She gasped in surprise and awe. "K-K-Kakashi….?"

"I-It's…it's you…" Kakashi stuttered.

"I-I r-remember you…from so long ago…" She answered. "Is it really you…? Kakashi…?"

The three genin stared at the two questionably.

"Hey Sakura, do you know what's going on?" Naruto whispered in the pink-haired female ninja's ear.

"Shut up, Naruto!!!" Sakura whispered loudly. "Can't you see Kakashi-sensei's having a moment?!?!?"

"Yes…I remember you…Yoshiko…" Kakashi said softly. "Why did you request for a mission?"

"I-I-I…needed someone to pull the many weeds out in the garden, but that doesn't matter anymore," Yoshiko replied. "Kakashi…do you still love me?"

"I was waiting for this moment all of my life…" Kakashi dramatically said. "It might, no, it _must_ be you…the one who I will be with all of my life. Sasuke? Sakura? Naruto? I need you all to go to the backyard and pull the weeds in Yoshiko's garden."

"WHAT?!??! IS THAT WHAT WE CAME HERE FOR?!?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"WTF?!?! WE CAME HERE TO PULL FRIKIN WEEDS?!?!" Inner Sakura shouted, just like Naruto's shout.

"Ugh…whatever, not a problem," Sasuke grumbled. The three of them then went out to Yoshiko's backyard, leaving her and Kakashi alone on the porch.

Maybe it's you, maybe it's you  
I've been waiting for all of my life  
Maybe it's you, maybe it's you  
I've been waiting for all of my life  
It's you, it's you I've been waiting for all of my life

"It's you…" Kakashi said, stepping closer to Yoshiko. "It's you…it will be you…all of my life."

Kakashi and Yoshiko pulled down their masks, and romantically kissed for the first time in many years. The two went inside to share and fulfill their bliss.

_**Two Hours Later**_

"Ugh…when the hell is Kakashi coming out?!" Sakura wondered to herself.

"I dunno…the door's locked, why could he be in there for two hours? We finished an hour ago…" Naruto replied, also wondering.

"Hm…he's probably with Yoshiko or something," Sasuke said to himself. He suddenly came out the door, his hair slightly messed up, and his clothes slightly tattered.

"Well…shall we go?" Kakashi said, slightly slurring.

"Uhh…sure," Sakura replied.

"WHAT THE HECK HAS KAKASHI BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS?!?!" Inner Sakura shouted to wonder.

That question remained unanswered, and the four of them went home in peace and quiet.


End file.
